Metal Gear Solid: A True Patriot
by Plasma-Snake
Summary: Snakes biggest adventure yet. The Patriots found dead. The Revolution revealed, The Philosopher's Legacy, and a true patriot. Please Read and Review. CONTAINS SPOILERS!
1. Prologue

Prologue 

November 21, 2011 Central Intelligence Agency Headquarters, Langley, Virginia

Two men occupied a small, dim room. The moon shined through the blinds and casted bars of light on both the men. One paced back and forth in the room with heavy footsteps thumping on the carpet, the other sat in the single chair taking long, hard, drags from his cigarette.

"They're dead...The Patriots...and you'll never guess how." said the man as he stopped his routine walk.

"...hmm?"

"Apparently assassination...bullet wounds found pierced in all of their skulls."

"Somebody found their location!?"

"Seems so, got to be someone important enough to have clearance to that sort of information."

"Hmmm...where were the bodies located?"

"Dumped....their bodies lied in a perfect line on the footsteps of Federal Hall."

"They've been identified?"

"We thought we had it.."

"..and?"

"No idea, we have no idea who these men were. No records of any of them besides DNA. And their DNA matches up with no records."

"Trying to keep hush-hush on the whole situation huh?"

"Kind of hard to when their bodies were witnessed by every on looking pedestrian walking the streets of Manhattan."

"I guess you're right, but all they know is that there's 12 dead men. Nothing about 12 dead Patriots."

"Maybe not 12 Patriots ruling their very country, but It's not often that 12 dead men lay on Federal Halls doorstep and be nothing but a lunatics desperate call for attention."

"So...any idea who might have done this?"

"Snake, don't play dumb."

"hmm?"

"Did you really think we would call you all the way over here just to tell you that?"

"Snake, we know who did it."

"Who?" Snake said in obvious suspense.

"...............you did."

As those softly spoken words drifted off a squad of soldiers busted into the room. The lights flashed on, and Snake was surrounded.

"Freeze!!" the soldier shouted.

"Get down on the ground NOW!"

Snake cooperated without question, though his face was shocked and puzzled.

The man who accused Snake walked out of the room slowly speaking his final words.

"Snake, you've let us all down. You've destroyed the very structure of this great country. You will die."

The soldiers hauled off Snake through the door and down the long labyrinth of hallways...

Meanwhile...

"Good afternoon, This is your reporter Anna Silverburgh with channel 5 News. We are on the spot at Federal Hall were 12 men were shot and killed. Their bodies lined up on the stairway---"

"12 men were found dead on the spot on Federal Hall, the men have apparently not be successfully identified and police say that---"

"Mysteriously the bodies have not been identified. FBI officials have DNA samples of the men but they are of no use---"

"Police say that the suspect has left absolutely no traces of fingerprints, bodily fluids, or anything that could help them in their lead---"

"12 dead men, all gunshot wounds to the head. Their bodies spread out in a perfect lines on the stairway of Federal Hall---"

Each channel and news station held the same reports on the crisis. In every house on every street, TVs were on showing the news over and over again. Stating the same facts, showing interviews, and talking amongst themselves about the current event. The 12 men's deaths were known nationwide.


	2. The Reunion

2 days, 14 hrs, 17 minutes

Snake laid against the stained wall of his prison cell and looked to the ceiling in disbelief. He let out a long sigh. The words of the CIA official still lingered in his mind. He had no idea what he was talking about. The thought of the Patriot's death stilled puzzled him.

"How could the most top-secret governmental organization with complete control over an entire nation be assassinated so easily?" he continued to think.

"Arghh...this just doesn't add up."

He dove his hand into his small pocket and pulled out his last remaining cigarette and the almost empty lighter. While placing the cigarette between his lips he lit the lighter and cuffed his hands. He was instantly in heaven...

"Ahhhhhhhh...damn that's good."

The satisfaction of the long awaited cigarette was easily seen by the expression in his tired face. Snake slid deeper into his cot and looked up further, puffing the smoke into air.

"Patriots dead, bullets in all the skulls. Liquid/Ocelot?" Snake pondered. "But that wouldn't make any sense, why in the hell would they give one of their pawns their location? Nah, that can't be it."

Snake's countless questions floating through his mind were interrupted but the banging on the large cell door. A guard spoke loudly.

"Hey! You've got 3 more hours till your transport makes it's way here. Hope you'll be ready for moving by then." the guard walked further down the corridor as he went on his patrol.

"That's five in the morning." Snake mumbled to himself in obvious annoyance.

His cigarette was hastily fading away and that moment of sweet bliss was past him. He was reminded of the cell he was locked away in and that crime he was accused of. He sunk deeper and deeper into his cot until he was lying down. He looked toward the ceiling with heavy eyelids and was drifting away. But before he could another set of footsteps were heard coming his way.

"Another guard?"

This time there was no bang on his cell.

"Snake. Psst...hey Snake you awake?" a familiar voice rang through his cell.

"Otacon?"

"Yeah I'm here Snake. Looks like I'm saving you again huh?"

"Just get me out of here."

A click was heard and the large door swung open. No one was on the other side.

"Stealth camo huh? How'd you get a key?" Snake whispered.

"I got it from a key rack above the desk." Otacon said as he handed a pistol over to Snake.

"A .45...with tranq darts." he inspected the gun.

"The usual Snake."

"Glad to know you're still on my side."

"Of course, I know there's not even a slightest possibility that you would have killed those men."

"Yeah, but I want to know who did."

"Well let's not worry about that now Snake, we've got to get you out of here before transport."

"Nationwide manhunt if I turn up missing. But like that really matters now."

Snake began to walk out of the cell cautiously.

"Wait a minute Snake, you really think you can just sneak through a high level security prison looking like that?"

"..hmm?"

Otacon handed him a stealth camo suit and Snake happily accepted.

"You planned an escape route?" Snake asked while he fitted the camo suit on quietly.

"No Snake, I busted in here thinking we could get out scott free with no method of transport. OF COURSE I have an escape route. Follow me."

"Wait, how'd you know where exactly I was locked up? Or the fact that I was locked up at all?"

"I've got many insiders that I'm working with now Snake. Philanthropy wasn't going to work anymore, we were considered terrorist due to that tanker incident. So I quit. But I'll explain more later. We've got to get going. "

Snake followed Otacon as they quietly made their way down the corridors. Each hallway of endless cells all looked identical. It was amazing that Otacon knew where he was going. Thankfully not many guards where patrolling at the time, it was easy sailing for the two as they made there way around.

"You sure this is the right way?" Snake whispered.

"Yeah, just keep following. There should be a vent around here, help me find it"

Otacon swung open a set of large blue doors that entered into the back kitchen. He inspected around looking for that particular escape route.

"I guess no ones working their cleaning shift today huh?"Snake said while he looked around.

Otacon continued on ignoring his comment as he hastily inspected each nook and cranny of the kitchen.

"There!" he pointed toward a small ventilation shaft. "We crawl through there, it leads outside into a large AC system and we can get over the fence through there. "

"Alright. This was pretty nicely planned Otacon, I'm impressed." Snake said as he broke the gate blocking the small vent.

"Yeah well I made damn sure this would go off without any problems." Otacon said as he crawled in behind Snake who was already making his way down the cramp shaft.

"Keep going straight?" Snake asked in confusion.

"Ummm...I'm not sure at this point Snake. But I know it's close. Just keep looking in each turn to see what it leads to."

"Grrr..."

The first turn came up and Snake peered down the shaft to see the cafeteria. It had several men mopping around the tables with grumpy looks upon their faces;apparently not their favorite choice of pass-time.

"This ain't it."

"Maybe the next?"

Snake peered down the next one already annoyed. Outside he saw what seemed like some sort of entertainment hall. Tables lined up all facing toward a small TV hooked onto the corner ceiling.

"Not it either." Maybe you didn't plan hard enough Otacon.

"Don't worry, it should be the next one." Otacon reassured him.

At this point Snake could feel the light breeze of wind coming from a nearby vent. He checked the next one to see the outside. He then quickly punched out the vent and dropped down on top of the AC system and then to the ground.

"Come on."

Otacon jumped down as well. He looked up the large fence in front of them. "Hmm... I don't know if I can climb that."

"Just come on." Snake said as he was half way up the fence.

As he dropped down safely on the otherside, Otacon was slowly but surely making his way up on the other side. He made his way to the top, then began making his way back down.

Otacon dropped to the floor. "Ok Snake, just follow me. It's easy sailing from here."

Snake did as told and followed Otacon as he walked toward the bushes on the edge of the coutyard.

"There's a small tear in the fence inside these bushes." Otacon said as he dropped down to all fours and began crawling into the bushes. Snake did the same, as they made their way through the bushes, through the fence, and outside to freedom.

"Alright Otacon, where exactly is our transport?"

"Right in front of us." Otacon pulled out a small remote from his coat pocket and then pressed on a small button. Suddenly if front of Snake's very eyes the unveiling of a small black chopper formerly protected behind a stealth armor prototype.

"Wow Otacon. New?"

"Yeah, a cilivian version of the new stealth bomber being tested right now. Very useful in covert operations."

Both Otacon and Snake hopped into the chopper. Otacon then began lift off. The stealth chopper was surprisingly quiet, small, and had very easy controls. There was no way they could be spotted now. As soon as Otacon flew the chopper out of the immediate area Snake starting asking questions.

"Alright Otacon, so explain this new group you're were talking about."

" I joined up with a large network of military personnel concentrating on gathering any sort of info on the Patriots after Big Shell. They wouldn't have been able to keep a lid on us. We would have brought the Patriots into the light, not by the internet, TV, or newspapers. But through the power of our words. Our own voices. They would not be able to control that. Nastasha's book did well, but wasn't enough. We would give them living proof. But apparently that doesn't matter now that they're dead. We just want to know whats Washington going to do?

"Apparently blame it all on me. "The notorious terrorist."

"I'm thinking that Washington might have to pull something drastic. And we want to figure out what's going on. Except that wasn't even our main worry, which is where you come in Snake."

"Go on..."

"The Patriots sudden death is our main objective. Apparently the Patriots had themselves an assassination squad to handle their dirty work before the S3 plan went into effect. Killing the people who knew too much. Nastasha went underground after she published her book, so she was lucky. Plus if the Patriots had killed her that would give people all too much suspicion to if her story was true. That group was called The Revolution."

"So I'm suppose to locate these men huh?"

"Yes, and we have a great lead to their location as it is. But you only need to contact one. After the S3 plan went up they weren't needed anymore. The Patriots knew what the people knew and didn't have the need for assassins."

"Maybe they killed them themselves? Maybe angered for their lost payroll?"

"Maybe, Snake. But afterwards they all split up. They all went their separate ways. We have info on one member. His codename was Director X. We need you to find him and get info from him. Anything you can get will do."

"So where is he located?"

"Seems like he operates his own mercenary faction in the Ukraine. Killing is the only thing he's good at, only way he can make money. He has set up a small base on Ukrainian turf and we need you to make contact with him. Getting any information you can from him.

"Anyways soon we'll be dropping you off on Ukrainian turf sometime this week. We'll brief you further in your mission. You need some rest Snake."

"Yeah...I do. But I don't exactly remember accepting this mission" Snake smiled.

"At this point Snake, you might not have a choice."

The chopper flew into the black night disappearing without a trace. 


	3. Moonlight Infiltration

6:22 p.m. November 29, 2011 European Air Space 

The blazing sun set behind the small mountaintops of the Czech Republic as a small cargo plane carrying Snake and Otacon flew toward their destination. Inside Otacon was setting up a syringe carrying a sort of serum.

"What's the shot for?"

"There's a sort of plague running through Eastern Europe causing some pretty bad symptoms. No too sure what it is but we don't want to take any chances."

Otacon flicked the syringe several times to dispose of all bubbles in the casing. He then gently pressed it onto Snake's arm and pierced it through, injecting the serum.

"There you go, all set."

"So can we go over exactly what I'm suppose to be doing here?"

"Sure. Snake this "Director X" is located inside a small mercenary base made from an abandoned warehouse. He shouldn't have too many guards on the scene. Not the most secure man alive. But he does have many mercenaries under his belt. They could be all around. No one knows for sure. Unfortunately we don't even know what he looks like. You'll just have to improvise. Just get yourself in there and contact him. Try your hardest not to get too lethal on him. We need him alive Snake, otherwise you're just wasting your time."

"And what if he doesn't give up anything?"

"...Well then Snake we'll just have to figure something else out."

"Got it. So what will I be equipped with?"

"You've got your usual .45 tranq pistol. It's actual been customized to your liking Snake. Much more comfortable and a better sight system." Otacon handed Snake the pistol.

"Looks good." Snake said as he pointed the gun.

"And of course you already know but you can contact me through your codec if you have any problems."

Snake tapped his right ear.

"We've got about 3 hrs until we make it to our location in the Carpathian Mountains. That's were his base is located. I suggest you rest up and gather strength until then."

Snake nodded his head in agreement and pulled out a cigarette.

"Snake!"

"What? I'm gathering my strength." Snake chuckled as he lit his cigarette.

Otacon shook his head and walked through the door toward the cockpit. Snake lied down on the bench and relaxed himself. He forced his eyes shut and tried to get that rest he so sorely needed...

"Snake. Hey Snake. Snake!" Otacon yelled out.

"Hmmm?" Snake lifted himself up in exhaust and let out a long yawn.

"You've got about ten minutes until jump, better get yourself ready."

Snake pulled himself together and stood up. He stretched out his arms in all directions and then grabbed his backpack from off the bench. Snake fitted the backpack around his body and clipped all the loose ends together. He checked both parachutes for safety measures and made sure all of his necessary equipment was properly strapped to his body in order to stay secure during the jump. After everything was checked out he gave Otacon a thumbs up.

"Seven more minutes Snake. This your first jump?"

"Yeah."

Otacon nodded his head and sat down on the near by bench. He crossed his arms.

"Snake, so what were you doing over the two years after the Big Shell?"

Snake thought to himself intensely.

"Well... I knew it was pointless to try searching for Liquid."

"So what did you do?"

"I tried to find any possible lead on the Patriots location. Maybe I could have gotten there before Liquid if he actually did know where they were."

"Even though the disc said that they all died nearly 100 years ago, we're both continually looking for them."

"Yeah..."

"Snake, those names weren't fakes. But then again those names weren't of the Patriots now days. Those names on the disc were of the original 12 members, the "Wiseman's Committee." The original ones did die almost 100 years ago. But the new Patriots were still alive until just last week."

A long pause took place before Snake interrupted with a simple.

"Hmm..."

"Anyways Snake we've got to get you down there. Come on." Otacon stood up and gave Snake a farewell. "Be careful down there."

"I will."

Snake opened up the side door unleashing the loud howling wind. He gave Otacon is final thumbs up, took a deep breath, and took the jump. He was immediately met with piercing wind as he fell toward the earth. He properly spread his arms and legs into a diving position and waited for the precise moment to pull the chord. But before he did, he enjoyed the few moments he had and he glided down toward the earth. He felt as if he was a bird.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." He mumbled to himself as he whipped out the chord unleashing the massive parachute. Everything happened accordingly and Snake was floating down toward his next mission, "Director X"

**METAL GEAR SOLID: A TRUE PATRIOT**

**by: Plasma-Snake**

He plummeted through the branches as his parachute was shredded to pieces. He brought his arms in front of his face to block all incoming limbs and such until suddenly he came to a violent stop. Snake inspected around him only to find his parachute was stuck on a branch above him. He was about 20 feet above ground.

"Grrr..."

Snake began to unhook all of the straps to separate himself from the chute. After he unhooked the last one he fell to the ground in a violent (THUMP) .

"Arghh... Damn that was nice." Snake said sarcastically.

He was immediately interrupted by the ringing of his codec. He placed his hand on his ear.

"Snake, I see that you've made it down."

"Yeah, not the cleanest jump in the world but I'm down."

"Alright Snake, you've got about 3 hrs until we're picking you back up. Contact him before then."

"Alright."

Snake stood himself up while wiping all the dirt off his clothing. He inspected his location to see nothing but foliage. Tall almost leafless trees, long grass, and brightly orange colored leafs covering everything. The moon shined brightly through the trees providing a luminous blue light. It was also cold out, but what could he have expected, it was almost winter.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

Snake pulled out his .45 and began his walk. He needed to find the base, but had no idea how off course he was. (Crunch) (Crunch), the sounds of his footsteps echoed throughout the area. He positioned his eyes directly in front of him and concentrated. Running into someone now would screw up everything. Distracting sounds could be heard all around him. Rustling in the bushes, crackling of twigs, the low howling wind twirling the leafs all around. But there was one sound Snake did not want to hear, the voices of men. He ran up to a nearby tree and pressed his back against it. He crouched himself and peered over to see two men on a nearby stretch of road. One man on a motorbike, and the other standing. Snake crept out a bit more and pulled out his binoculars to see what was going on. He could faintly hear their conversation.

"I hear Mr. X just got a huge sum of money early this week."

"I'm hoping that means bigger paycheck for all of us."

"Maybe, --(not audioable)--, seems like he has his mind on something more important than his men."

"You mean---(not audioable)--, yeah that would seem to spark his interest."

"Not like that's a good thing though."

"Maybe this isn't worth it, it's dark and cold out here."

The men both waved each other goodbyes and the motorbike sped off down the road. The other man walked off in the opposite direction from Snake's position. Snake was then able to zoom his binoculars past the stretch of road to see the top of the supposed base. He was relieved and pressed his finger against his right ear.

"Otacon."

"Yeah Snake?"

"I have visual confirmation of the base. I can see the roof from my current position."

"Great job Snake, just make your way down there and find the quietest way to sneak in."

" Got it."

Snake stood back up and began to make his way toward the road. He placed his binoculars in his pack pouch and pulled out his .45. While walking closer and closer toward the road he shifted his eyes back and forth to check the current situation. He then made a quick and risky run across the road until he made it to the other side. He dove into a pile of leafs and covered himself. Afterwards he laid still and quiet to see if anyone saw him. A guard further down the road was none the wiser to Snake's presence.

"Easy enough." Snake said as he stood back up and began further down the forested path toward the base. As Snake got closer and closer he was able to further inspect the structure of the base. There were dull, plain concrete walls all around. One spotlight to the corner of the base. Two sentries posted around the outside of the base. Seemed simple enough.

"Guess Otacon was right. Apparently this guy wasn' t really expecting anyone." Snake thought to himself as he came closer and closer to the base."Which reminds me."

Snake stopped and crouched at his current position and called Otacon.

"I've been able to reach the base."

"Good job Snake. Remember, your only objective is to contact Director X and find out what he knows."

"I remember."

"Nothing else Snake. Good luck."

"Alright. I'll contact you again when I need the pick up." Snake said as he smiled.

"Got it."

Snake continued down just a bit further until he reached the base. He crouched by a nearby bush and inspected the perimeter through his binoculars trying to find some sort of crawl space or anything of the sort.

"Hmmm...Only two sentries guarding the front gate. At least I don't plan on knocking on his front door." Snake thought to himself.

He continued inspecting all around the concrete walls.

"There's got to be some other way in." Snake continually inspected until he heard a slight trickle of water. "Hmm?" Snake put away his binoculars and began to walk away from the base. He crept further into the forest, the trickle of water became louder and more pronounced the further he went in. Snake then saw a small stream of water, all making it's way into the warehouse by sewer.

"Thank you." Snake said to no one in particular.

He jumped into the stream and walked up to the long bars blocking him from his entrance. Snake searched around his equipment to find some way to get through the bars. But none of his equipment seemed suitable. Snake them expected the bars further to see that they were thin and rusted. He then searched around his body to find a small piece of clothing. But he found nothing suitable. Snake scratched his head in confusion only to feel on his bandana.

"I guess this'll have to do."

Snake unwrapped the bandana from his head and drenched it in the stream. He then tied the soaked bandana around two of the bars and began to tighten it with all his strength. Snake pulled until the bars began to bend inward.

"There, that should do it."

Snake untied the bandana and stuck it into his pant pocket. He then squeezed his way between the two bars and began his walk down the dark murky tunnel. His thumping footsteps made loud echoes throughout the tunnel, which stopped as Snake saw a light coming from around a corner. He pulled out his .45 and cautiously made his way toward the light. As he got closer he began to hear voices. Snake then pressed his back against the wall and slid the rest of the way down until he reached the corner. Snake peered over to see two men.

"Look, place them right there, we have one more places to set up and then this place is ready to go boom."

"Alright, alright. Just hold on a sec. I've only got two more blocks of C4, how many more are we suppose to place on the next point?"

"Just two. Once all these points blow at the exact time, this place is history. We just have to get out before then."

Snake quickly jumped from around the corner and pointed his pistol.

"Drop the C4 now!"

"Who the hell are you?" The guard shouted back.

"That doesn't matter, I've got the gun, drop the C4!"

"I'm not going to abandon all these work cause of some American!"

Both men then dropped their C4s and pulled out their AK-74u rifles. Snake quickly hid back behind the wall as the two men unleashed a fury of bullets. As soon as they needed to reload, Snake made his move. He jumped out and fired his tranq darts into one of the soldiers necks. He instantly passed out. The other finished reloading and Snake had to hide back again.

"You damn Americans love to wreck all our work don't you?" The soldier said as he back into a protected position.

"And all you guys ever do is try blowing everything up."

Snake hid back patiently and waited for a opportunity. Both men seem to have the same idea. Snake was searching around him to find some sort of distraction, only to find the wet bandana. He grabbed and pulled it out, ready to toss it out.

"3, 2, 1." He whispered to himself.

Snake tossed the bandana out the side and into the open. The soldier took the bait and fired a burst from his rifle. Snake jumped out and shot a dart into his chest.

"Dammmnnniiitt..." The guard fell to the ground.

Snake let out a relief and then gave a call to Otacon.

"What is it Snake? You already need a pickup?"

"No, not yet. But I made my way into the base by sewers."

"And?"

"Only to find out this place was set to blow."

"What?"

" Two soldiers were setting up C4 all around the sewers. Planning to take this place out in one quick swoop."

"That doesn't make any sense..." Otacon thought to himself shortly. "But that doesn't change anything. Snake get in there and find Director X. We'll have to worry about the C4 later. Times running out."

"Alright."

Snake put away his .45, grabbed his wet bandana from the floor, and put in back in his pocket. He found a nearby ladder and started to climb up. At the top was a small door trap. He opened it quietly and inspected around the base's interior. Only to find there was no one around. Snake opened the hatch all the way and climbed up into the base. He searched more, all around there wasn't a single sentry. Just barrels, crates, and a stingy smell that occupied the base.

"Weird. Why are sentries guarding a warehouse full of garbage?" Snake said as he still continued to inspect the area.

On the opposite side of the wall, there was a stairway that lead to a set of doors. Three to be exact. Snake pulled out his .45 and made his way past the barrels and crates of the deserted interior. He slowly crept up the stairway and began inspecting each door through the small windows. Through the first door was a small room filled ceiling high with boxes. In the next, there was a table in the center of the room and several chairs surrounding it. Snake then slowly checked the next one. He peered his head over the door into the window. He saw a tall slender man with long white hair. His hands gripped tightly behind his back. The man also sported a long brown trench coat. He was looking out the window, admiring the beautiful backdrop of forest.

"Alright."

Snake busted through the door and quickly pointed the gun at the back of the man.

"Freeze."

The man did nothing.

"Are you Mr. X?"

The man said nothing.

"Are you Director X? Answer me!"

"And what if I am." the man spoke with a deep slow voice.

"Then I have a couple of questions for you."

"Hmm... Ask away."

"Turn around first. I need to see your face."

"If you truly wish." The man turned around to show his mutilated face. Scars, burns, cuts, gashes. They covered his face.

"What happened to you?"

"I do this to myself."

"Why? Self loathing?"

"No, I just love the pain."

"Sick. But I didn't come here to ask about you. Tell me about The Revolution... Tell me about the Patriots."

"And why should I tell you?"

"Cause I'd greatly appreciate it." Snake said with a grin on his face.

"Hmm... Good enough for me. Well what is their to say, we were nothing but heartless assassins, but we all loved and enjoyed it."

"Yeah I know, apparently you killed any person who got way of too much info. I guess that means you should have killed me."

"Maybe I still can." He said as he laughed.

"Yeah well, you seem to not be having any problems telling me this. No loyalty?" Snake questioned.

"Yes, my loyalty is not to the Patriots. I have better plans then using their money to build this base."

"Well good, this is making this easy for the both of us then. So keep talking." Snake suggested.

"We were employed by the Patriots... Well I wouldn't really say "employed" more like controlled. We weren't paid for a single thing. We were simply pawns."

"So you killed them cause you weren't getting any money huh?" Snake said pointing the gun at his face.

"Ha ha ha ha! You are clueless aren't you. I've never even laid my eyes on a single member. Hell I don't think anyone has."

"Well now that they're dead every single United States civilians have seen their dead bodies."

"What a shame that I couldn't take part in that joyous occasion."

"So you're saying you don't know a single thing about their deaths? Or don't know a single thing about them?"

"Oh no, I never said that. I knew very little about them, nothing very useful."

"What about their deaths?"

"I might." He said with a grin.

"Well?"

"These new members have been in business for almost twenty years now."

"New members?"

"Yes, the original members that created the Wisemen's Committee all died out in the 1930s. The next came and all died out during the 1990s. And now the ones ruling now have been in business for 20 years."

"I see..."

"So is that all you wanted to know?"

"Hmm..." Snake thought to himself. "Let me ask you this, did you know that this place was set to blow?"

"What?" He said in confusion.

"Yeah, seems so. Soldiers underneath this base were setting up C4 blocks in the sewers. Planning to take you and this base out in one quick swoop."

"...I... I can't believe this. So it was already my time. They were already done with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Those damn Patriots. They didn't even give me enough time."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Patriots, they...they paid me to set up this base." He began to sweat.

"Yeah, you said that. But you apparently weren't going to use their money for the base."

"I... I was planning to use the money to help my family...my father..." He continued thinking deeply to himself. "The Philosopher's Legacy."

"What the hell is going on?"

"I was too late. I wasn't able to do it. I wasn't able to help.Somebody snitched! They'll continue to send people until I'm dead. Save them the trouble and kill me now!" Director X suddenly grabbed hold of Snake's gun.

"What are you doing?"

"Kill me! I have failed!"

Both men continued to struggle between the hold of the gun.

"Pull the trigger now!"

"Are you crazy?"

(BANG)

Director X fell to the ground with a hard thump. Snake put away his gun and dropped to the aid of the man.

"Damn, it was just a tranq." He slightly chuckled.

"Lucky for you."

"Please, give me my knife. It's in my front pocket." Snake did so reluctantly. But he still didn't want to prolong the soldier's wish.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I failed my father, my goal. I wanted to help him... But I screwed up, I can't go on any further." He said as he lifted the knife toward his throat. "My pocket." He sliced deep into his throat without resistation. The crimson blood squirted from the wound. He was then dead in Snake's arms.

"Pocket?" Snake searched through the long pockets of the trench coat. And pulled out a small disc from the side pocket.

"An optical disc?" He then contacted Otacon.

"Yeah Snake."

"Director X is dead."

"What?"

"He stabbed himself."

"And you didn't get anything?"

"I got some info, and an optical disc. Apparently the Patriots were paying him to complete the base but he had other plans. So he was considered a deadman, I'm guessing someone snitched."

"I see...Snake you got what we need. Let's hope that optical disc proves useful."

"Yeah."

"I'm sending a chopper your way."

Snake stood up and placed the optical disc into his front pocket. He thought about everything Director X had told him. He tried placing the pieces of the puzzle in his mind. But there just wasn't enough. Snake was still clueless.

"The Philosopher's Legacy." Snake said to himself aloud."What is it?"


	4. Knocking on Death's Door

3:14 AM November 30. 2011 Alaskan Airspace 

"Hmmm..." Otacon placed an optical disc into his laptop. The screen flashed on brightly. In large bold lettering the title " The Revolution" showed up. Underneath it 12 pictures and bios popped up showing each member.

"Snake, this looks like the info on all of The Revolution."

"Ah..." Snake said as he puffed smoke from his cigarette.

"Let's see, Petro Krevitch was Director X's real name. Michael Dilago, Nikolov Chechivich, Yanu Weilong. Just normal people."

"Is that all there is? Just people's names?"

"No, wait. I haven't looked at it all yet." Otacon said as he fixed his glasses and intensely read through.

"Hmm... Seems like this was just a waste of my time."

"No see Snake look." Otacon turned the laptop facing Snake. " It shows some sort of plan."

Otacon inspected further. The screen showed a large world map with blinking points on specific countries. There were twelve dots in all. One dot was on the Ukraine.

"Snake I think after The Revolution retired they were forced to transport to this countries. And Director X was forced to move to the Ukraine, his homeland."

Snake thought back."I remember him saying the Patriots forced him to create the base. He was giving a large sum of money and a deadline. He also said something about a Philosopher's Legacy."

"Ok...so each member moved to their specific country to set up a base with money provided by the Patriots. Afterward they would have a deadline to complete it." Otacon continued to think as if he was onto something.

"So if this is true how does this help us anyway?"

"I'm not sure yet, let me keep looking."

"I heard that he received the payment sometime earlier this week."

"Wait, that would have to be after the Patriot's death. They must have been wrong."

"Yeah, well." Snake continued taking drags from his cigarette.

"There has to be some reason for the 12 bases."

"You suggesting we go to another one?"

"I think we might have to Snake, If that's alright with you?"

"That's what I'm best at. Take your pick."

"Well then let's just see. Of course we're making our way back to the states so we can at least take a break. But from there we can go to this one." Otacon pointed on the screen. " A base that's pretty close to Beijing, China. Right of the coast of the Yellow Sea. Looks like "Lady Death" has control of that base."

"Alright, Otacon if you say so."

"Apparently this one is finished Snake. So this one isn't going to be so easy to get into. It'll be on high security and also it will be a pretty nicely established base. So you've got to watch yourself."

"I'm sure I can handle." Snake smiled.

Otacon continued searching through the disc's data while Snake drifted away in his sit...

Several hours passed by and the chopper made it's way to the states. Before Snake began his next mission he took a short break by visiting Manhattan. He wanted to see the supposed spot of the Patriot's death.

6:15 PM Manhattan streets

Dozens of people are seen walking the sidewalks of the busy streets of Manhattan. Each individual concentrating on their own daily routines. One individual walked amongst them with a cigarette clasped between his lips. He wore a long black poncho over his usual wear and had his hands dove into his pockets. This individual was known as the one and only Solid Snake, and he was making his way toward Federal Hall. He walked slowly across the street dodging the traffic as he made his way toward his destination. As he glanced upon the site of their deaths, he still saw the chalk outlines of the men and the police tap surrounding the area. Everyone else who passed by didn't give it a look, they no longer cared anymore. That was last weeks news. But Snake still had it plastered in his mind and continually thought about it over and over again.

"I wonder what time these bodies were lied here? I wonder how long they'd been dead before they were put here." Snake thought to himself.

_---"No idea, we have no idea who these men were. No records of any of them besides DNA. And their DNA matches up with no records."---_

Snake continued to think about the words of the man in the CIA office. Things just didn't add up. He grabbed his cigarette and flicked it to the ground. Snake continued his walk down the Manhattan streets becoming just another individual.

_---"Snake, S3 went official after Solidus' death. After their exercise was over they had completed S3.The Patriots now have almost complete control over what we know. We can only spread the unfiltered, the true words through our own voices. The power of our own words."---_

Snake disappeared into the crowd...

Yellow Sea. 9:27 PM Kerchiva Submarine

"Snake let me update you on the current situation." Said Otacon fixed on his computer screen."You've got two mission objectives Snake. One will be finding out exactly what the bases are for. Meaning find what they are holding inside. Your second objective will be, if possible, contacting Lady Death and finding out anything else you can."

"Got it."

"You've got all the equipment you did before. This time we will launch you from this submarine inside a small automated pod till you get to land. After that dispose of it. "

"Hmmm... Reminds me of Shadow Moses."

"We've got probably about 10 more minutes before you'll be launched."

Otacon continued scanning his computer screen for more info while Snake rested his head on his chest as the minutes flew by...

Otacon folded up his laptop and interrupted Snake's rest.

"Snake, times up. Let's get you into that pod."

Snake raised his head rubbed his eyes.

"Alright."

Both Otacon and Snake stood up and made their way further down the submarine's interior until they reached the pod storage room.

"After you get in the pod the floor surrounding it will drop, releasing you into the water. It should then make it's way toward land."

Snake then carefully stepped into the pod and laid himself down. He checked around himself and made sure he position was all situated.

"Alright."

Otacon stepped over toward a switch panel and flipped one of the switches"Good luck.". The pod then slowly sunk into the water. The propellers began to rotate in a blinding speed and the pod sped off.

Inside Snake was experiencing the rough ride through the water. The pod was rocking and shaking intensely and Snake was enjoying the short ride. Above sea level the moon was lit with a bright orange color and reflected it's beauty on the waters below. Underneath the water the pod sped it's way toward the island which came closer and closer into view.It wasn't long until the pod slid up unto the beach and came to a halt. Snake then cleared his head and began unstrapping the buckles. He then pushed open the door and slowly climb out. Snake gave the pod a quick shove or two to send the pod afloat. He made his way quickly through the beach area until he reached the base's outerwalls. He pressed his back up against the far west wall protruding from the base. Snake crouched and turned to inspect the area through his binoculars.

"Hmmm... Otacon was right. It looks pretty heavily guarded. Let's see 4 sentries in total. Two on the ground and the other two above on the catwalk."

Snake continued looking.

"The front door is guarded by two security cameras. Let's see, maybe a vent somewhere."

As Snake searched for an opening until his search was interrupted by a young woman inside the front door chatting with a man. Snake put away his binoculars and pulled out his directional mic. He pointed it toward the door and listened in.

"Happened about 2 weeks ago."the woman said in a strong Asian accent.

"Really! Wow! Wish I saw that."

"Yeah well I finished these base about the same time. Way before deadline."

"I've got a bit more before I finish mine. But my deadline is in and week and a half."

"Really, I wonder when it'll be operational."

"Who knows, hopefully soon. I am so going to be there when that happens!"

"Really will be spectacular."

"Well I should be heading out about now. Nice seeing you."

"You too Gun-man, you too."

Snake put away the mic and contacted Otacon.

"What's up Snake?"

"Lady Death. I have visual confirmation of her presence."

"Already? Great!"

"And also there is another man, Gun-man."

"Oh really, he's there too."

"You know him?"

"No, I have his bio on the disc too. Real name Michael Dilago. Apparently a huge gun nut. But he's not the objective Snake. Leave him alone."

"Alright. I'm moving in."

"OK."

Snake pulled back out his binoculars and begin looking for a weak point. He looked around the catwalk on the walls but couldn't spot a single opening. Snake put away his binoculars and took a deep breath. He carefully checked all around him. To the left of the wall he spotted the base's edge. Snake decided to cautiously make his way down to spot if there was some other way in. Snake did so and walked carefully around the narrow passageway until he soon saw a sentry posted in front of what seemed like a back door. Snake pulled out his weapon and slowly creped his way toward the sentry who was at the time bobbing his head up in down in near sleep. (crick, crick) the guard suddenly raised his head.

"Who's ther--" The guard was cut off by the weapon placed against his head.

"I really have no use for you." He signaled his eyes toward the door. "I just want to get in. Have a key?"

"Uh, no."

"I have a feeling that you might be lying to me." Snake popped a tranq round into the guard's head. He fell to the ground quickly. Snake searched his clothing thoroughly to find the key hidden in his front pocket. He began to unlock the door when he thought of an idea...

Snake fitted himself in the tight fitting sentry outfit and picked up his AK-74u rifle. The uniform was mostly white with the exception of the black ski masks and their black boots they wore. Snake was diguised perfectly.

Snake unlocked the backdoor and walked into the room. But before he could even do a thing, another door to his left began to open. Snake quickly jumped to the left of the door and pointed the gun. The door swung completely open and a elder man with a white lab coat entered. He yawned loudly and closed the door behind him.

"Freeze!" Snake yelled.

"Huh!"

"Don't move."

"Who are you?"

"No one you need to know. I have some questions."

"What do you want?"

"Tell me what's in this base."

"What's in this base? What do you mean?"

"I mean why was the base built, what is it protecting?"

"I have no clue, I'm only a old man who works the computers stationed on the second floor."

"Yeah but an old man is still useful. So give me some useful info."

"I guess I could say that there are a lot of guards posted on the first floor in a large maintenance lab."

"Alright, so you're saying there must be something important there right?"

"Something big I'm guessing. But that's all I know."

"What about Lady Death?"

"What about her?"

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, she walks around the whole base checking if everything is alright. She's on the constant move."

"Alright then time to dispose of you."

"What!?"

"Well I can't let you just go snitch on me." Snake smiled.

"Ha ha ha. Like I really care what you do. I don't care for this base. As long as you don't screw with my computers I don't give a damn what you do."

"Well..." Snake nodded his head and slipped out the door.

Around him was nothing but endless hallways going every which way. They were of no importance to him. He needed to find the large maintenance lab. Snake held the AK properly and began to make his way down the hallways walking carelessly as if he was patrolling. He began to whistle. Another identical sentry made his way around the corner as Snake began to tense up.

"Hey."

"Um... Hey."

"Damn patrols huh? Getting annoying around this times."

"I hear ya."

"So why haven't I seen you around?" The guard said as he inspected Snake's face.

"Umm... I work the outside shift."

"Oh really. Pretty harsh during the winters."

"Yeah."

"Well I got to get back before she gets mad. Later."

"Wait, I'm suppose to be going to the maintenance lab. Can I ask where it is?"

"Just go around the corner I came from. Then it should be the second door on the left."

"Alright thanks."

"No problem."

Snake wiped the sweat dripping from his forehead. He quickly rushed around the corner and found the door the man was talking about. He cleared his throat and straightened out his outfit. Snake then opened the door quietly and made his way in. He inspected around him to see many scientist working all around and sentries patrolling every which way. And in front of Snake was the object they have been keeping in containment.......

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Knocking on Death's Door Part 2

Knocking on Death's Door Part 2

Snake's eyes inspected the object in containment. He was immediately in shock. Snake made his way over to a vacant area and contacted Otacon.

"What's up Snake?"

"I found what we're looking for."

"Alright, Snake what is it?"

"It's a human..."

"What?"

"It's a human Otacon."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a human hooked up through several hundreds chords throughout his body."

"Just a...normal human?"

"No, he seems to be fitted with some sort of new suit."

"Huh?"

"I can't describe it, it's some sort of new prototype."

"Well where does this leave us?"

"About as close to the truth as we were several hours ago."

"Lady Death."

"Huh?"

"Find Lady Death, she should be able to clear this up. Contact her Snake, she might be our last chance."

"Alright Otacon."

Snake turned around and began to patrol the area. He still glanced at the suit the man was fitted with as he walked by. The suit was mostly black with small patches of blue on his dominant muscles. The suit almost covered the entire body of the man. His lifeless face was the only thing the suit did not cover. Snake did not know what to expect. He knew he had to find Lady Death, but had no idea where she was. But Snake's luck was still running high as Lady Death herself barged in through the door. At this point Snake was able to get a better view at her. She was a short women, around 5'5''. Her jet-black hair was tied back in a knot and was a fitting style for her Asian origin. Her attire was a glossy, red, tight-fitting jump suit zipped down to her torso showing cleavage. She was complete with matching high heels. Over her right shoulder she had a black cape covering her arm hiding away her sniper rifle. Snake continued to study her until his train of thought was interrupted by her loud voice.

"Where are you?" She yelled aloud. Her voiced echoed throughout the lab. Everyone halted their tasks.

"There is an intruder in here and I demand to know who you are!"

Snake tensed up as he continued his best to imitate her guards. Lady Death began pacing around the room inspecting each individual's faces. Snake knew she would find out and began calmly walking out of the room.

"Stop right there!" Snake stopped quickly. "Who are you?" She slowly walked up to Snake and inspected his eyes.

"Iroquois Pliskin, Ma'am."

"Liar! Take off your mask." Snake did not respond. "Fine I'll do it for you!" Lady Death quickly snatched the mask off of Snake's head. She was enraged. " You are the intruder!"

The soldiers all around the lab quickly pulled out their weapons and set sight for Snake.

"Drop your weapon American." She spoke in disgust.

Snake dropped the AK to the floor in a loud (CLANK)

"What are you here for? Come to destroy all that I have worked for."

Snake was silent.

"Don't want to talk huh? I have ways of making you talk. Guards take him to the holding cells below."

The soldiers did as order and surrounded Snake. They then escorted him down the hallways to the cells below...

"Grrr...Damnit!" Snake said as he banged his fist up against the concrete wall of his new holding cell.

"Quiet down in there! Lady Death will be with you shortly."

Snake sighed and knew there was no point in escaping even if he could find a way out. The place was on tough guard and Snake wouldn't make it anywhere shirtless and without his equipment. At this point he just had to wait for Lady Death, which wasn't very long. She was too anxious to torture to wait any longer. Lady Death banged on Snake's cell as she walked up.

"Wake up!" She yelled. "Open cell C1!" She yelled at the guard inside the office.

Snake's cell opened up and several guards came in. They locked up Snake's hands and feet quickly and sat him down on the cot.

"All yours Death." The guards walked passed Lady Death.

"So you thought you could come and break into my facility and... do what? Kill me? Take the prototype? What?"

Snake said nothing.

"Don't worry, I'm glad you're not giving me any info now. I love torturing Americans. Every since my Father was killed by one I just needed to kill everyone of you I saw."

"Yeah, well that's not going to bring your father back."

"I know, but it'll at least calm my inner rage by killing one at a time. This is why I joined The Revolution... But that's enough about me. Tell me, what is your name?"

"People call me Snake."

"Snake. Yes, that suits you well. Nothing but a conniving animal." Lady Death slipped a knife out from the back of her hair. "This is not my weapon of choice. I prefer a rifle, a S21G sniper rifle to be exact. But at this range I don't think I need it." There was a brief pause before Snake spoke.

"What was that suit?"

"The prototype? Ah well I guess telling a dead man wouldn't matter."

"Hmm..."

"That suit is the new revolutionary armor for the 21st century soldier. Actually you don't even need to be a skilled soldier to wear it or benefit from it's functions. Even an old man could were that suit and become a powerful force to be reckoned with."

"What exactly does it do?"

"It stimulates the muscles of your body and pushes them beyond their usual performance. More than just usual performance. It makes you into a machine."

"A machine?"

"Just think, being able to do everything your usual body wasn't capable of."

"Reminds me of Solidus' suit, and Grey Fox's cybernetic exoskeleton."

"Solidus', you mean George Sears' US army suit and that ninja's exoskeleton?"

"That's it."

"HA, those suits were mere specs compared to what the suits will soon be capable of."

"So that's it huh?" Snake said as he continued trying to pick the lock from his hands with the small pin he acquired.

"Basically, but that's enough talk. I think I'll cut into your skin now." She slowly moved the knife toward Snake's cheek, but before she could Snake grabbed a hold of her arm.

"What the?" He slammed her hand up against the wall and she dropped the knife. Snake quickly man handled her into a submission hold.

"I don't usual do this to a lady but you left me with no choice."

"..Argg! Damn you!" Snake covered her mouth. She then swiftly gave a fast elbow to Snake's torso.

"Argghh!" Lady Death then hastily swung around to Snake's back and pull another knife to his neck.

"Move again and I'll cut your throat."

"Hmmm..."

"Looks like I should give you more credit than you deserve. I like a man who can give me a challenge." She said with an almost seductive voice.

"So what now? Going to slit my throat?"

"I don't think I will. You might prove to be more useful then I once thought."

"How so? I haven't even answered a question."

"I don't need you to. It doesn't matter what you were trying to do. You're in my grasp now."

Lady Death and Snake stood silently in the cell as the cold steel blade was continually pressed against Snake's neck. The silence was suddenly flooded by loud sirens.

"What the hell?" Lady Death said.

The intercom went on over the loud siren.

"Attention all personnel! Please attend immediately to maintenance lab. Suit prototype G987R21000 is malfunctioning. I repeat----"

"What the hell?" Lady Death became angered. She abandoned Snake and ran quickly out of the cell and up the stairway toward the maintenance lab. Snake quickly contacted Otacon.

"Otacon!"

"Yeah Snake?"

"The suit is malfunctioning."

"It's what?"

"An intercom just came up and said the prototype suit was malfunctioning."

"Wait Snake, did you contact Lady Death?"

"Yeah."

"What was that suit for?"

"A new armor for the new soldier. Apparently is supposed to make the wearer a killing machine. And I mean literally a "machine."

"Snake, that's all we need for now. Get yourself out of there. We can't risk getting you killed."

"You got it Otacon, I'll try to get out of here."

"Be careful Snake. I'm sending a chopper your way."

"Yeah, I've got to find my equipment first."

Snake disconnected and ran outside his cell. He searched around the other cells as he walked down the hallway looking for his equipment. In front of Snake was a small vacant office with a large glass window.

"Could be in there."

Snake quickly walked around the corner and into the office. He began inspecting the room thoroughly to find equipment. To the left of the large desk in the front was a set of three lockers. Snake moved over and checked each locker.

"Here we go."

Snake pulled out his clothing and equipment jammed into the locker. He fitted it over his body and checked around himself to find all his weapons and items still assessable. Snake grabbed his .45 and was ready for combat once again. He walked up the stairway toward the maintenance lab.

"Now where was that room?" Snake pondered as he deliberately looked for trouble against Otacon's request.

As he walked further up the stairs he began to hear the faint sounds of ammunition being fired. Snake moved his way closer and closer toward the sound as it became more pronounced. But before Snake could continue any further, a guard was thrown through an upcoming door. His body smacked against the wall like a rag doll and dropped to the floor, blood instantly soaked his clothes.

"What the hell?" Snake pointed his weapon toward the door. Gunshots could continually be heard as he moved in closer and closer until he finally reached the doorway. Snake jumped out and pointed his weapon into the maintenance lab to see that it was no longer of use. The raged chaos came to a stop as the suit shut down. Snake inspected further to see Lady Death walking closer and closer toward the suit now equipped with large metallic tentacles. She held a remote in her hand.

"The sweet power of this suit is unbelievable. Though my soldiers are dead I'm glad I was able to see you operational." She said as if the suit could hear her. The man inside the suit was still lifeless as before. The horrid suit seemed to have a mind of it's own.

"Freeze!" Snake roared aloud, pointing his weapon.

"You didn't escape when you had the chance? You Americans are stupid."

"Just tell me exactly what the hell is with that thing?"

"What? It operates on it's own if needed. Amazing isn't it?"

"I'd say more like a nightmare."

"Well maybe this little incident was but now that it's back to it's sleep it can be finished. I guess I should request for more guards."

"What? That thing isn't done yet? What else do you need to add to it?

"That's none of your concern." Lady Death spun around and launched a knife quickly toward Snake's head. He dodged it swiftly and took a quick shot, which was also dodged without trouble.

"Quick reflexes Snake, but can you do it again?" Lady Death quickly pulled out her large sniper rifle hidden in cloak and took the next shot. But Snake couldn't dodge it; the bullet pierced his shoulder.

"Argghh!" Snake grunted loudly as he grasped his shoulder in pain.

"Ha! looks like you can't get lucky twice." She said as she walked closer to Snake.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" He spoke while still in immense pain.

"If I told you would it change anything?"

"..Hmm." Snake said nothing further as she placed the rifle on Snake's forehead.

"They aren't just made for combat."

"What else then?"

"...Nothing you should know."

Before Lady Death could pull the trigger, Snake grabbed a hold of the gun's barrel as he forced the rifle upward. The butt of the gun slammed into Lady Death's chin hard. She fell flat on the marble floor with a loud (PLAT). Snake got a hold of himself and stood up still feeling the fierce burning in his shoulder. He contacted Otacon as she was out cold.

"Snake, the chopper should be there by now, where are you?"

"Standing in front of an unconscious Lady Death."

"What? I told you to get out of there. Guards could be flooding in their any second."

"Yeah well I still haven't gotten information worth leaving with."

"Snake that doesn't matter. You found out enough. Plus I have something big to tell you when you get back here."

"Alright Otacon, I'm making my way."

"Get to the roof now."

Snake disconnected and quickly ran out the maintenance lab leaving Lady Death. He shifted his eyes back and forth trying to find the nearest escape route. But before he could further inspect, a large number of footsteps were heard running up the stairway to Snake's right, echoing throughout. He no longer had a choice and had to run down the left corridors. His legs moved faster and faster as he panted harder and harder down the long hallway.

"Hey! FREEZE!" A soldier yelled behind him as they began to chase after Snake while unleashing a fury of bullets. He continued to run for no particular destination. As he continued down the hallway he squinted his eyes to see a ladder leading toward the roof further down. With all of his strength Snake pushed his legs beyond their capability as he flew down the corridors. He felt the burning pain in his shoulder and the pulsing sting in his sides. But Snake ignored it as his freedom from this predicament was just a foot or so in front of him. He quickly stopped and climbed up the ladder as the bullets clanged against the metallic walls surrounding him. Snake opened up the hatch at the end and crawled unto the roof. Luckily the helicopter floated above him with Otacon sitting at the passenger seat. A roll of ladder sprung off of the chopper and landed at Snake's tired feet. He grabbed on tightly and began climbing up as the chopper began to fly higher. He's shear strength was greatly shown toward his struggle up the ladder. The soldiers below continued firing at Snake while he daggled from above. There was no use, Snake made it up and the chopper disappeared leaving only the echoing of the blades in the dark night...

Snake was rested on the bench strapped up with bandages all around his wounds. Otacon stayed by his side checking on his current health.

"Snake, you don't know how lucky you are. You lost a lot of blood. You were shot twice, once in the shoulder and another in the leg. Apparently you couldn't feel the shot in the leg because of the shear adrenaline you had."

"I'm tough." Snake chuckled while still in pain.

"You sure are."

Snake lifted his head slightly "Who's the pilot?"

"Gregory Hudson Jr. at your service Snake." The pilot spoke up.

"Ah." He laid back down.

"So Snake, while you were gone I got a call."

"From who?"

"From someone we know all too well Snake."

"Hmm?"

"The call was from... Ocelot."

"Ocelot?" Snake jumped up in shock. "What?"

"Yeah, he contacted me a little after we dropped you off."

"What did he say?" Snake asked while still in shock.

Otacon spoke Ocelot's words. "My two six-shooter revolvers are empty, guess why?" 


	6. The Old Familiar

_---"My two six-shooter revolvers are empty, guess why?"---_

"That doesn't add up. He knew where the Patriots were?" Snake was still puzzled.

"Seems so. Though it doesn't make sense, neither do a lot of things we are dealing with right now."

Snake still lied on the bench suffering from the wounds he had acquired. He wasn't in very much pain anymore due to the painkillers Otacon had offered him. But his condition didn't matter to him, he was still trying to fit the ever so few pieces of the puzzle together.

"Snake, just calm yourself down. We can worry about this later. Right now we've got to treat your wounds. We should be arriving in the States soon and then to the nearest hospital."

"Yeah well, then what?"

"I don't know, this might be too big for us Snake."

Snake didn't respond to Otacon's comment. He just shut his eyes as he tried to get his mind off the current matter. Otacon left Snake's side and joined Hudson at the cockpit. The chattering of the two men faded away as Snake drifted to sleep...

December 1, 2011

Snake's eyelids slowly opened as they were met with a strong light. He opened them completely to see that he was hospitalized in a small white room. No one else was in sight.

"Where is everyone?" Snake said as he continued to gain awareness.

An sudden deep voice overcame Snake. He inspected around to see that the voice had no owner.

"Good evening Snake. I can see you're not most comfortable."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, your wounds have been treated properly. You're in good hands."

"Where are you?"

"That doesn't really matter right now."

"Oh then tell me exactly what does."

"You."

"Me? I'm not important."

"Ha, you're more important than you think."

"Where's Otacon."

"He's standing right by me."

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Look Snake, you're here for a reason. We need something from you."

"And what exactly would that be?"

"We need you to cooperate."

"Or what?"

"Snake don't make this any harder. We need you for a good cause."

"Explain then, I'll be the judge if it's a good cause or not."

"Alright then Snake. We'll cut this short you already know about the 12 prototype suits being developed by members of The Revolution, correct?"

"Yeah."

"The reason for the suits are still unknown, and though we now know that Ocelot was the murderer of the Patriots we still don't know his objective."

"And what am I suppose to do?"

"Snake, Revolver Ocelot is the objective here. We've picked up intelligence that he is to have a meeting with a Revolution member by the Alias "Commander Zero" and should be arriving at his base in Russia around 10:00 PM the day after tomorrow."

"So I'm suppose to go there and try getting info on Ocelot's current situation and possibly find out any plans right?"

"Precisely."

"Alright, I accept, but can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure."

"Why exactly did we have to meet up like this?"

"Because Snake, we can't risk you seeing my face. I am one of the members of Otacon's new resistance group. We call ourselves "Les Libérateurs."

"So why can't I see your face?"

"Security Snake, though I've heard good things about you, we can never tell. You could turn on us at any moment and then you knowing who I am would be nothing but trouble for our group."

"I see." Snake grunted.

"We thank you for your time. You may leave anytime you want. Otacon will be in shortly to assist you and prepare you. You've got time to rest. So do so, this mission won't be easy."

Snake fell back onto his bed and sighed heavily. Work was catching up to him quickly.

"I'm getting to old for this..."

8:09 PM December 3, 2011 Near Noril'sk, Russia

A chopper landed on the barren snowfields of Siberia while kicking snow into the air. It landed slowly and the engine was cut-off. Otacon equipped Snake for the next operation.

"Ahhh..." Snake was irritated.

"Snake, you've got to get in there and record Ocelot's conversation with Commander Zero."

"How?"

"Here." Otacon handed Snake a directional mic fitted with recording capabilities. "This mic will record anything you're able to hear. Once you get the conversation, you get out of there. And I mean it Snake, if he sees you the mission is over."

"Alright, alright."

"You're also more equipped for this mission."

"I can tell." Snake said as he inspected around his new camo suit.

"I see that snow camo suits you well."

"Yeah I guess, nice change from the usual sneaking suit. I've also noticed I've been equipped with an M9 converted tranq pistol. Why the change?"

"The .45 needed some work to it, the M9 is much more reliable."

Snake nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright Snake, so we've dropped you off here. You've got about a 3 mile walk to the base. And I must warn you, it is heavily guarded. Ocelot's arrival is a huge occasion and must need high security. So this isn't going to be as easy as the other two were. You've got 2 hours to get to the designated point inside the base were they will supposedly meet. After that record the conversation and get out. We'll send another chopper to pick you up at about the same point as now."

"Alright then."

"Take care Snake." Otacon signaled for take off. The chopper slowly rose over Snake as Otacon waved goodbye. The chopper slowly flew off, disappearing beyond the foggy air. Snake was left alone once again, left to tend for himself. He turned around and began his 3 mile walk down the snowy path.

His large boots crushed the snow underneath them after each step imprinting a large foot print. Snake could already feel the intense chill running through his body, but he was use to it. Besides, he used to live in Alaska, his body was almost immune to the temperature. But one way or another Snake tried not to pay attention to his surroundings, he had his mind set on his mission. But he was not only thinking about his objectives, he was thinking about Ocelot. The Patriot spy. A man so willing to cooperate with them ending up being their maker.

"I'd feel better if I knew what was going on." Snake mumbled to himself as he continued his aimless walk through the snow, hoping to see some sign of the base. "Metal Gear Ray, Ocelot must still have it somewhere." Snake continued on. "This is too much." he grunted.

It seemed like hours before Snake finally was able to spot in the distance the top of the base. A relieved look overcame his face as he stopped to take a quick break. Snake pulled out his cigarette from his back pocket and lit it with his lighter. The warmth from the cigarette tip comforted Snake.

"This is great." He said puffing the smoke into the cold air. The cigarette slowly faded away as Snake contacted Otacon.

"Otacon, I have visual confirmation of the base. I'm about 100 yards away from it right now."

"Alright Snake, be careful in there. I can't stress that enough."

"I'll be alright."

"Also, no lethal force either. Basically don't be seen at all. One simple alert will screw this mission up. Got it?"

"I hear ya."

Snake flicked his cigarette to the ground and pulled out his M9. He inspected it thoroughly and gripped it accordingly.

"This thing does got a great feel to it." Snake said while targetting the pistol. He began his move toward the base, the closer he got, the better he would be able to insect the perimeter of the base.

90 yards, 80, 70, 65... He was moving closer and closer. Finally he was able to see the base as a whole. Snake dropped to his knees and pulled out his binoculars. He zoomed in and took a quick glance around the base. It was certainly larger than the other two, it had a grayish color to it and housed several floors. Two searchlights could be found around the roof of the base. There were sentries posted everywhere; 3 circulating the left portion, and another 3 circulating the right. Not to mention the snipers posted along the edges of the second floor balcony.

"Damn. This is gonna be tough." Snake quickly dropped to his belly in case of the snipers spotting him. "How am I suppose to get any closer?"

(Ring, Ring)

"Snake?"

"What is it Otacon?"

"I just took a look at the base."

"...And?"

"I can see that it's gonna be hard getting in there."

"I'd say so. What do you suggest?"

"Well Snake, I've checked the architecture of that base."

"Spit it out Otacon."

"Well, apparently there aren't any vent's leading inside. Security is so high that they've checked every sort of entrance inside the base and blocked it."

"So would do I do?"

"Improvise, Snake just think."

"Grrr..." Snake was becoming annoyed.

"Why couldn't you have checked the base before you dropped me here? Then we could have figured something out and I wouldn't be stuck here doing nothing!"

"Calm down Snake, you've got to think. Maybe there's another way in, some sort of back door, tunnel, something."

"Hmm... I'll contact you later."

Snake was angered, he no longer knew what to do. He tried inspected his immediate area to see if there was any opposite route. Snake decided to back out and walk around in the nearby wooded area at the left of the base. As he did so, slowly moving across the bare field, he soon reached the wooded area. Snake moved his way down the wooded path as he came closer and closer to the side of the base. Surprisingly there were no guards posted at the west side. An overwhelming relieved expression came across Snake's face as he knew he was no longer in the immediate danger. But that short sigh of relief was interrupted by the sight of two guards standing guard in the woods far in front of him. Their eyes fixed in front, to the side of Snake's current position.

"Damn." Snake whispered as he inspected them further. "Wait a minute, a tunnel?" He slowly peeked his head from behind a tree to get a better sight at the tunnel's position. He noticed one thing quickly, since the tunnel was to the side of the base and at the same height as the first floor, it probably wasn't going to lead inside.

"It's not leading into the base?" Snake thought to himself as he gave a quick call to Otacon.

"Yeah Snake?"

"Otacon I took your advice and I see a small tunnel entrance guarded by two sentries deep into the woods left of the base."

"Great job Snake."

"But..."

"But what?"

"Apparently it doesn't look like it leads into the base."

"What do you mean?"

"It's on the left of the base. And on the same level as the first floor, meaning that a tunnel usual leads underground, not directly into the base."

"So it's going somewhere else?

"Look's like it."

"Well that's your only lead. You might as well take it Snake."

"Alright then." Snake agreed.

"Be careful Snake."

"Will do."

Snake signed off and leaned up against a nearby tree. Both sentries kept their one position and concentrating their sites straight in front of them. It was like they were emotionless androids. Making it all the easier on taking both them out in two quick snap shots of the M9. Their bodies dropped to the floor simultaneously. Snake made his way over the two sleeping bodies and into the mysterious tunnel.

He was immediately hit by a strong smell of the murky water occupying the floor of the dark tunnel.

"Damn, where's my flashlight?" Snake said as he searched his endless pouches around his body for that specific item. "Ah." He pulled out the small, thin flashlight and flashed it into the tunnel. Further down tunnel beyond the light was nothing but a dark abyss. Snake started walking down the tunnel while positioning the flashlight and M9 in his forward direction. He continued squinted his eyes in order to spot further down , but continued to see nothing. Snake became more annoyed by the stench that surrounded him as he suddenly began hearing noises.

"Hmm?" Snake dropped to his knees and turned off his light. He was silent. Down further in the tunnel he heard a group of men talking amongst themselves, ignorant to Snake's presence.

"Ocelot here yet?"

"I think so. Apparently he just came in by jeep."

"Ah really? Has Commander Zero been informed?"

"Of course."

"What do you think the meetings about?"

"Commander said something about supplying the bodies."

"Bodies eh? Sounds serious."

"Apparently so. But as serious as this whole thing is I'm pretty pissed off having to guard this shitty tunnel. Especially without any damn light. How am I suppose to guard a dark tunnel without light?"

"Well, doing my duty for the Commander is all that matters."

"Hmm..."

The men gave each other farewells as they split their passage ways. Snake quickly called Otacon.

"What's up Snake?"

"Just heard some news on Ocelot."

"Shoot."

"Apparently his made it in by jeep."

"Alright better get a move on."

"Yeah, also I heard that their meeting had something to do with bodies."

"Bodies huh?"

"Yeah, but that's all I got."

"Alright Snake, hurry yourself in there."

Otacon and Snake disconnected as the footsteps of one of the sentries came closer and closer to Snake. But he did not worry, it was pitch black, and neither of them could see. (Splat, Splat) the footsteps seemed to be right next to Snake. At this point he rose from his position and took a risky swing from his right arm.

"Arrghh..." The hook connected to the guard's chin. Snake wrapped his other forearm around the guard's neck before he could fall. It was interrogation time.

"Arrr... Who are you?"

"I'm asking the questions here."

"Ok, ok. "

"How do I get inside the base from here? The quickest route."

The guard was a little hesitate to answer until Snake reminded him of the position he was in with a quick choke with his powerful forearm. "Arrggg... Ok. You go to the end of this tunnel, then you'll be inside the outside interior of the base. Meaning that the whole base is surrounding a courtyard."

"I thought the base's front was to the right of the tunnel?"

"It is, the base surrounds...half of the hill housing the tunnel. The base is on both the...right and left of our current position." He informed Snake willingly.

"Alright, thanks for the help."

"Can you...let me go now?"

"Of course not." Snake chuckled as he smacked the guards head with a powerful blow from his pistol. The man's body plumped to the floor. Snake slid his flashlight back into his pouch and continued down toward the light at the end of the tunnel with his M9 equipped and ready. Snake grew closer and closer toward the light until he received a interrupting call from Otacon.

"Snake?"

"Yeah?"

"You've got yourself about 40 minutes to reach the destination inside the base where the supposed meeting will be held. "

"Alright, can you tell me exactly where that is again?"

"Let me check up on your spot real quick." A faint sound of the clicking of keys were heard.

"Well?" Snake said impatiently.

"I'm checking your current situation within the base compared to where the exact meeting will be."

"Alright. What did you find?"

"Commander Zero's private office , where their meeting will be held, is located on the second floor above the tunnel you are in right now."

"Alright, 40 minutes to get to the floor above me."

"Wait Snake. You planning to walk into the room and record the conversation right in front of them."

"Huh..."

"Snake, there is a large window overlooking the courtyard above you. Just get on the opposite side of the yard and hide. Then you'll have the great chance to record the conversation through the glass window."

"Well, alright. I'm out."

Snake disconnected peered his head out of the courtyard to inspect it's current security. Snake was relieved to see a very few numbers of guards. Only two pacing around in a courtyard.

"At least something will be easy today." Snake said as he readied for his quick move toward his next position."

The guards routine walk was actually very irregular, they left huge portions of the yard unguarded at certain times making it almost a cake-walk for Snake to cross the field. He practically stood up right and walked across the field into a set of large bushes identically to one another. As Snake entered the bush he sat down and unleashed the cargo he was lifting throughout his walk. He finally felt easy enough to pull out his good friend, the cigarette. A smile was painted across his wore out face. Snake lit the cigarette and smoked it as if he was resting in his own living room. He would have an calm, easy 30 or so minutes to relax for once. Snake lied his head back and rested. Unwillingly he fell into a sleep and was snoring in minutes.

(RING, RING)

"What the....?" Snake said as he jumped up from his sit startled.

"Snake!" Otacon yelled. "Wake up! Ocelot should be there."

Snake didn't respond, he just immediatly pulled out his mic and fitted on the headset to listen into the conversation intensely. Snake then pressed the record button as he pointed the mic toward the window above where he saw the familiar trench coat and desert camo of Ocelot, who was being greeted by Commander Zero.

"Pleasant to have you here Shalashaska." Commander Zero said speaking in a strong Russian accent.

"Glad to be back."

"Please, have a seat."

"Don't mind if I do."

"May I offer you a cigar?"

"No, no. I quit smoking."

"Ah well. Shall we get down to business?"

"Of course."

"So is his body here yet?"

"Just dropped it off in the freeze container. We'll have to let it out to cool down for awhile."

"Great. Have you given everyone else the others?"

"Everyone else has them except you and Director X. But of course we are behind on him due to his lack of loyalty. Apparently all he thought about was paying back his father with his share of the Philosopher's Legacy."

"Ah yes. Well my loyalty is as strong as it has ever been. Part of the Philosopher's Legacy goes to no one besides the prototype suits themselves."

"Glad to here that."

"Besides the other Revolution members how close is he toward the completion?"

"Very close. Matter of fact he only has a few more bugs to work out and it'll be operational."

"Nice to know I have contributed to his goal."

"Yes."

"So is Ray still in your hands?"

"Of course, I consider it my transport vehicle."

"...with a large arsenal of weaponry incase of road rage."

The two men laughed.

"I think I'll also contribute Ray to the project if necessary."

"Good choice."

"So do you mind showing me the prototype suit?"

"Of course. Please follow me." The two men raised from their sits and exited out through the door. Snake turned off the recording and placed the mic in his pouch. He dropped a call to Otacon.

"Snake, good job. You could have blown it though if I didn't interrupt your beauty sleep."

"Hmmm..." Snake grumbled as he continued his conversation. "You heard them talk?"

"Every word of it."

"What do you think they were talking about?"

"No clue, but we've got some serious proof now. Nice work."

"Yeah, not too hard."

"Well you're just getting better at this."

"I guess so."

"Anyways, we've got a chopper landing at the drop point. Make your way to it. Snake, you're doing good, if you screw up now by being caught then this whole thing will be a waste. Get out of there."

Snake was ready to strap on his equipment once again and move out. But before he could do so, he found himself staring down the long barrel of a shotgun. Snake froze instantly.

"Stay right where you are." The guard spoke quietly.

Snake...was...pissed...


	7. The Conniving Animal

"Who are you?" The guard asked.

"Just a snake." Snake said with a smirk across his face.

The guard continued to point the loaded shotgun at Snake as he inspected his face. "Pitiful American, you are not going to ruin this. Now get up!"

Snake did as told. He quickly jumped up, and held both his hands in the air. His expression still remained... almost cheerful.

"So where are we going?" Snake asked.

"Shut up! Start moving!" The guard said as he quickly jumped behind Snake and jammed the gun barrel into his back.

Snake followed orders willingly at this point and crossed the open courtyard at gun point. As they reached closer to the building, Snake stopped along with the guard.

"Open the door!" The guard ordered with a firm voice.

Snake slowly opened the interior door as they entered into the left wing of the building. He still had no clue where he was going, but he didn't want to find out. Snake found the oppurtunity when they entered a long stretched of empty hallways. He quickly spun around and grabbed the barrel of the gun with his right hand, then quickly lunged forward and caught the guard in the chin with a powerful elbow. Knocking him straight to the ground.

Snake dropped the shotgun and quickly lifted the unconscious body from the floor. He inspected for an area where he could dispose of the guard. A lone door at the end of the hallway caught Snake's eye. He slowly started making his way over to the door, still having no clue where it lead. But the body he was carrying weighed him down, the guard was a hefty man, a good 200 lbs give or take.

As he dragged the body closer and closer to the door, he started hearing faint voices. They were more pronounced as he got closer. Soon he was able to make out the words.

"So has Ocelot seen it yet?" One of the men asked.

"No not yet, Zero took him on a detour." Another answered with a laugh.

"Oh really? Detour? What, lunch?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah well, I'm hoping Ocelot accepts it."

"He might, it's completed."

"Already?"

"Yep, it was completed two nights ago."

"That's great, does that mean we'll be able to go home soon?"

"Oh that'd be great. I'm hoping for the best."

"Yeah well I've got to get going, I've really got to get back outside for my patrol, or else I'll get the Commander's wraith if he finds out someone got in cause of me."

"Alright see you around."

The guards said their good-byes and parted from one another. Each going back to their own designated patrols. Snake heard the footsteps of one coming closer to the door. He quickly heaved the heavy body over his head and onto his shoulders as he slowly moved behind the doorway.

The wooden door swung open. Still leaving enough room for Snake behind it. The guard quickly walked through the door, then made his way down the hallway toward his outside patrol. Snake let out a relieving sigh as the guard walked outside without a clue of Snake's presence.

"I've got to drop this body off somewhere." Snake mumbled as he lowered the body back to the floor and made his way into the now empty room.

Snake entered and carefully laid the body on the floor. He decided to give Otacon and call and tell him that he would have to be late.

"Otacon."

"Yeah Snake?"

"I'm having some problems."

"What's the matter?"

"I've seem to have made my way into the facility itself. Well "forced" into the facility. So I might be a little late."

"Well that's great Snake." Otacon said sarcastically. "I guess we can hold off the chopper for a few. While you are in there I guess you can try figuring out more. But Snake, you can't screw up. Don't get yourself caught." Otacon said in a now concerned voice.

"I hear ya." Snake said as he lifted himself up from the ground. He quickly glanced around the room looking for the ideal spot to release this burden off his shoulders, "the body." The set of lockers on the left side of the room quickly caught his eye. Snake hastily grabbed the body under the arms and dragged him the rest of the way toward the lockers. He inspected each one to see that two of them were unused and had no lock what-so-ever. Snake quickly picked one and swung open the door. He then lifted the body up one last time with the remainder of his strength and shoved him into the locker. Snake shut the door tightly and finally was able to worry about the one thing that truly mattered, Ocelot.

With his hands finally free he calmly pulled out his trusted converted m9 and smiled. He dropped his arms to his side, and began walking slowly down the hallway. As he made his way down the hallway, he glanced around the perimeter. The place was definitely nicely constructed, marble floors, elegant paintings hung on the walls, everything seemed to have a sort of "glow" to it.

"This seems a little too nice." Snake thought to himself as he made his way down the hallway. Still he kept his mind on finding Ocelot. But Snake's only lead was the maintenance lab, which the location was still unknown. The structures of each bases differed. Each seemed bigger and more well designed then the last. But the place seemed nothing more than just a maze to Snake. There were nothing but continual labyrinths of hallways going every which way.

The ringing of his codec interrupted his train of thought.

"Snake?"

"What is it Otacon?" Snake answered annoyed.

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm not sure, it's like a damn maze in here."

"Ok, Snake, Ocelot and Zero should be in the maintenance lab right now."

"Well maybe not right now, I heard Zero took him on a "detour."

"Well then it gives us more time. Looking at your current location you are on the first floor, the maintenance lab is on the bottom floor."

"Oh well thanks for telling me..."

"There is a set of three elevators, three hallways to the left of your current position."

"Got it."

"But Snake, you need high level clearance to get down to the lab. This isn't going to be as easy as the last."

"How should I go about getting clearance?"

"Well the only people allowed in the lab are Commander Zero, and then the lab scientist."

"...And obviously Ocelot at this point."

"Snake, the only thing I can think of is finding yourself a lab uniform, either take it from someone, or find one that's laying around some where. Just do what you have to do."

"Alright. I'll find a way."

Snake disconnected, and with the new knowledge that he required, began looking for the elevators.

"Three hallways to my left..." Snake thought to himself as he turned the corner.

And as Otacon said, there were three hallways branching out far apart from each other. Snake started down the hallway passing up the first without even a glance. He tightened his grip around his m9 as he walked further down, passing up the second hallway. Snake slowed down and pressed his back against the wall as he edged ever so closely to the corner of the third hallway. The supposed hallway of the elevators.

"Three elevators. High security." Snake continued thinking to himself. He slowly turned his head around the corner to take a peek.

"One security camera... That's it?" Snake was surprised by the lack of security. But before he could continue his thoughts, he saw something he wasn't expecting: the Commander and Ocelot turning the corner up ahead. Snake quickly pulled his head back.

"Ocelot..." He once again slowly peeked his head out to study his long time enemy. He was still the same, his clothing, his voice, his smirk. Everything was the same, he didn't seem to have aged a bit. As they made their way closer to the elevators. Their conversation could be heard.

"Oh, you're are going to love it!" Commander Zero said.

"Good, I want to hear some good news for a change."

"Well this is definitely good news. The suit is fully operational, It's even seen action so far."

"Sounds good, can't wait to see it."

"Yes, it's quiet magnificent." Commander Zero said as he pushed the button for the elevator.

"If it's good enough, I'll be willing to take it off your hands by tonight. And you'll be done."

"Excellent, I'm glad to be of service."

The elevator doors opened, and both of the men entered.

"Yes, he'll definitely be grateful---" The conversation was cut off by the elevator doors.

Snake stepped back and placed his finger on his ear.

"Otacon."

"Yeah?"

"I just saw Zero and Ocelot enter the maintenance lab through the elevators."

"Ok Snake, just get yourself down there."

"Zero said that the suit was completed. It had even seen action."

"Really? That's a scary thought."

"Yeah, it really is."

"We're going to have to find out what those suits are made for."

"I can try Otacon."

"Then try."

The conversation ended. Snake, now eager to get to the lab, quickly spun around the corner and started walking toward the elevators. He pressed his back against the wall and slid underneath the camera like it was nothing. It was a poor spot, and easy to avoid. Snake quickly pressed the button for the elevator and waited as it came back up.

"Hmm..." Snake became impatient as the elevator took it's time to get back up.

Luckily the doors swung open and Snake jumped in. He waited for the doors to shut behind him.

"Bottom floor...maintenance lab." Snake said to himself as he pressed the button to go down a floor. A loud noise was heard as the elevator jolted into movement. As he went down the floor, Snake pressed his back against the wall and relaxed himself for the few short seconds that he could. But those seconds were gone as soon as they started, as the doors opened up, only to show more identical hallways. Snake was becoming more annoyed than anything else. As he left the elevator behind he studied each door he walked past. Each had some sort of a purpose, and that purpose was posted on a plank near each door.

"Ammunitions... Computer Lab... Storage Room sec. 2..." Snake continued to read off the names to himself.

"Storage Room sec. 3... sec. 4... General's Office..." None seemed to be what Snake was looking for.

But up ahead, a room caught Snake's eye. "Lab. Equip Room..." Snake walked up to the door.

"Hopefully I'll find something useful in here." Snake said to himself, hoping to find a lab uniform of some sort.

Snake gave a quick budge to the door as he turned the handle, the door swung opened violently.

"Not locked?" Snake questioned.

But it didn't matter, he started searching through all the boxes and equipment in the room. He found many unnecessary equipment: goggles, beakers, test tube racks, test tubes, etc. Nothing that Snake needed. But a box in the corner of the room marked "lab coats" caught Snake's attention. He quickly pushed aside the useless items and went straight for the box. Snake reached down onto his leg and pulled out his combat knife. He quickly sliced through the tape that poorly held the box together.

"Hmm... Looks good." Snake said as he placed his knife away and began grabbing at the lab coats in the box.

"This'll do." Snake took the large white lab coat and fitted it around himself. He connected all the loose ends together. It fit like a charm, the only thing that showed was his large black combat boots. But it was good enough. Snake ripped his bandana off and slicked his hair back. He looked the least bit natural but once again it was good enough. Snake wouldn't show his face to anyone, specially not the other scientists.

In last preparation Snake slipped off both of his gloves and placed them into his back pocket. He took a deep breath and had a pretty good feeling that it would work.But the successful feeling quickly was flooded out when Snake heard voices right outside the door.

"I heard something over here a second ago."

"What do you mean?"

"It was like a large bang!"

"Ok, ok."

"I think someone might have broken into the room."

Snake had a bad feeling, but he did nothing, he just stood there. The door busted open, revealing two shocked guards on the other side.

"..." Snake said nothing.

"...What the hell are you doing out of the lab?" The guard shouted.

"Oh...uh... I was just looking for some extra equipment." Snake said now calm.

"Well you know that the Commander doesn't like you guys outside of the lab. Now get your ass back!"

"Ok!" Snake said now almost excited that the disguise worked.

"Man, and here I thought we had some sort of intruder." The guard said as they both walked back toward the elevator. Snake walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He then started back down the hallway toward the lab.

(RING) (RING)

Snake pressed his finger against his ear as he continued walking.

"What is it Otacon?"

"Snake, have you gotten into the lab yet?"

"Not yet, though I did get a lab uniform. This thing makes me look ridiculous."

"Well it's all for the team Snake, hurry up."

"I still don't know where the damn lab is Otacon!"

"Oh sorry!" A faint sound of the clicking of keys was heard. "Well looking at where you should be right now. It should be the double doors down the hallway, right in front of you."

Snake looked up ahead and confirmed. "Yep, that's got to be it. Thanks Otacon."

"You got it Snake."

The conversation ended and Snake started to speed up as he moved closer and closer toward the maintenance lab; closer and closer to Ocelot.

As he came up to the door, he slowed himself down, calmed himself, took a deep breath, and slowly opened the double doors. As he entered, he saw a gigantic room filled with computers, generators, the works. There were working people all over the place, all doing their jobs accordingly. And in the middle of it all was Ocelot and Commander Zero.

"So this is it eh?" Ocelot asked.

"Yes, yes. This is it."

As they conversed Snake made his way over, getting closer to hear the conversation. He quickly hid himself behind a set of generators and pretended to be at work.

"Hmmm... Everything seems to be attached accordingly."

"Yes sir."

"This is nice. Very nice indeed."

"Yes, only the best. Would you like to see it in action?" The Commander asked.

"Why yes, yes I would like to see it in action."

The Commander nodded his head in excitement and walked toward the container holding the weapon. He tapped away at the small keyboard protruding from the rest of the container.

"So what exactly are you going to show me?" Ocelot asked.

"Just a simple demonstration of this monster's power."

As the Commander continued to type, Ocelot was planning something else. He stepped up behind the oblivious Commander and pulled out a remote of his own.

"No, I'll show you it's true power." Ocelot said as he began automating the weapon through his remote.

"What the hell are you doing Ocelot?" The Commander yelled as he turned around.

"I'll show you!"

The tentacles of the suit came lashing out in all directions.

"I'll show you first hand!" Ocelot continued to yell.

The tentacles swooped their way around violently. One of them quickly lashed out and gripped hold on the Commander.

"Ocelot!" He yelled in pain as the tentacles gripped him tighter and tighter.

Snake sat there continuing to watch. He allowed it to go on as the tentacles around Commander Zero tightened further.

"Ocelot! What... What are you doing?"

"You're not needed anymore. You've completed what we have asked you to, so now you must die."

"You back stabbing--- Arrrgghh!" The tentacles tightened further. "Argggghhh... conniving bastard." Commander Zero's final words faded away as his torso collapsed under the massive tentacles. Crimson blood dripped from his mouth.

"That's how we work." Ocelot said as he released Zero's body from the death grip. His body slumped to the floor like a mere rag doll.

The workers around the lab didn't give a notice. They all continued on with their work as if nothing was happening, or had happened. This truly was how he worked, how "they" worked.

"Cruel, he hasn't changed a bit." Snake said to himself in disgust.

Ocelot pushed aside the Commander's dead body as he continued control over the suit. The lifeless pale body the suit had withheld fell from it's chambers onto the cold steel floor. Ocelot climbed into the empty suit.

"Ah, this is a master peace. Fits the body perfect, mimics a weapon perfect. Its marvelous!" Ocelot said to himself as he locked the chambers around his body; taking full control over the suit.

"Yes, I feel invisible. Come on, try stopping me now." Ocelot continued to talk.

"This suit, this armor. This is the revolutionary new age. I dare you, try stopping me."

The suit began to move along with Ocelot. The movement was fluid and natural. This surely was a perfect creation.

"Come on! You know who I am talking to... Snake!" Ocelot yelled aloud in the lab.

"Hmm.. What?" Snake said to himself in shock.

Suddenly the suit's front chamber gave way, opening a large crevice.

"Watch it's power!" Suddenly the suit released a powerful concentrated beam of light toward the open wall. The ray smashed into the surface with a crashing bang. It tore it to shreds as soon as it hit, revealing a large open space leading to the outside.

"Magnificent isn't it?" Ocelot said as he started dashing toward the newly created doorway to the outside world.

"Damnit!" Snake quickly ripped the lab coat off. "You are not getting away again!" Snake quickly jolted out from behind the generators and dashed toward Ocelot.

"OCELOT!" Snake yelled.

"HAHA! Glad to see you join me again for another great leap of faith!" Ocelot yelled back as he took the large leap off of the building. Ocelot and the suit spiraled down toward the rushing waters below.

Snake as hard headed as ever jumped out right behind him, not thinking of the consequences to follow. As soon as he jumped out, he realized his mistake.

"Snake! Grab the rope!" A familiar voice yelled.

Without thinking, Snake closed his eyes, reached his hands out quickly and gripped onto the invisible rope in front of him.He felt the rough physical features of the rope on his hands. He was relieved, the rope seemed to have came from no where but the heavens above. Though reality quickly set in through the sounds of the chopper and the constant screaming of Otacon.

But before Snake could pull himself up, he looked down below him to see what had happened. And to Snake's surprise, out of the waters below, Metal Gear Ray had once again saved Ocelot. He sat on top the beast's head with the new armor, the metal gear, and the familiar grin on his face. He had gotten away once again. But Snake had no longer any time to think. With the last ounce of his strength, he pulled himself up the ladder, and safely onto into the chopper...

"You know, you almost got yourself killed back there." Otacon said concerned.

"I know..." Snake said back as he was healing on the resting bed in the chopper.

"You're lucky that we heard the large crash on the side of the building. I told Gregory to swoop the chopper around to the side. And what happens? You come jumping straight out of the hole right into the chopper. Real lucky Snake."

"I know..."

Otacon said no more as he stood up and walked back up into the cockpit. Snake relaxed on the bed, his tired body sore from everything he had done. Snake realized it himself, he was inches away from death. If it wasn't for Otacon's quick thinking, Snake would be sleeping with the fishes... 


	8. The Anarchists

December 09, 2011 State Peter Infirmary, Ukraine 

"So is he going to be alright?" Otacon asked.

"Yes, he'll be just fine, the---" The conversation cut in and out as Snake continued in his state of near sleep.

"---Yeah he got some good intel---"

"I'm sure he did. Do you think we---"

The men talked outside of the room Snake was stationed in. They stood at the large window, observing Snake as they spoke to one another.

"He doesn't know about---"

"---no, no. Not yet atleast." The conversation ended abruptly and the men parted ways. Otacon entered into Snake's room with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey. Hey are you awake Snake?" Otacon asked as he walked closer toward the bed.

"I'm here..."

"You did good, you did real good Snake." Otacon assured him.

"Hmm... Yeah." Snake said as he awoke further. He lifted himself slightly off the bed, rubbed his eyes, then stretched his arms out wide with a loud yawn.

"Right now, we're good. You've done a good enough job so far. You can take yourself a much needed break." Otacon said as he pulled out a chair, and sat down next to Snake.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well we're trying to place the pieces together. What we have right now is this: 12 bases, each base operated by one of the 12 Revolution members, each base contains one cybernetic suit, each suit serves some sort of purpose. Then Ocelot, and the death of the Patriots fit in somewhere."

"Oh boy..." Snake said as the answer to all of this seemed to be just beyond their reach.

"Yeah, I hear ya."

Snake thought back.

_---"The Philosopher's Legacy."---_

Snake remembered Director X's words clearly.

"Otacon."

"Yeah?"

"I need you to do something for me. I just never had the chance to ask until now."

"What's that Snake?"

"Whenever you get the chance, do some research and find out exactly what "The Philosopher's Legacy" is."

"The Philosopher's Legacy? I've never even heard of it."

"Neither had I until Director X mentioned it."

"Well I can try Snake, but I can't promise anything."

Snake nodded his head before he dropped it back onto the pillows below. He closed his eyes, and quickly drifted off back into his much needed slumber...

**3 Weeks Pass...**

December 29, 2011 Alaskan Snow Fields

Snake, who was fitted accordingly to combat the harsh climates of the Alaskan Winters, stood outside his small wooden cabin where he was stationed at during the last several weeks of his "break." He stood alone, taking hard drags from his cigarette. The smoke blew out from his nose and into the freezing air.

"Ahh..." Snake was relaxed, he had never felt this good before in all of his years. He continued to enjoy his smoke as he watched the sun set in the far distance. For those few short seconds, Snake was fulfilled. He could live out the rest of his life here without a care in the world. Though he knew he could not do that, that reality set in too quick as his phone rang from inside the Cabin.

"Maybe I shouldn't have opted for a phone line." Snake said as he walked into cabin and picked up the phone. " Hello."

"Hey Snake, it's me Otacon."

"What's the news?" Snake said, not interested in small talk.

"Well Snake I got some good news."

"Go ahead."

"Well for one I have some new leads for us."

"... And second?"

"Secondly, I have found out some information on what the Philosopher's Legacy is. Which I can tell you right now over the phone."

"I'm listening..."

"Well Snake, this definitely was not easy to find but... The Philosopher's Legacy was a large sum of money that was gathered during the two World Wars by the three power houses of the world at the time: The US, USSR, and China. They apparently gathered up about $100 billion to help stop the war. That's really all I can get so far."

Snake nodded his head and accepted the information that Otacon recieved. "Thanks. That's doesnt explain why Director X would mention it but it's still useful information."

"But that's that. Snake I have a pretty good lead that we can follow on now."

"And what exactly might that be?"

"Well what I found out was that at this moment, the cybernetic suits are all completed."

"Yeah ok, so what does that mean?"

"That whatever purpose they hold, it's going to be revealed at some point soon."

"And do we know when exactly this point will be?"

"Yes, luckily I was able to set a tracker on Ray before Ocelot took off. According to the computer, Ocelot made his way toward the States. He was around the New York harbor when I lost the connection."

"So where does this leave us?" Snake asked, not knowing where Otacon was going.

"Well the tracker I placed on him held a strong electronic communications device. It picked up a very important conversation on it. It's not the greatest quality but it definitely is good enough."

"Well I can barely make you out as it is, once I get out of here you can play me that conversation. And then we can find out what we can do from there."

"Where exactly are you right now?" Otacon asked.

"Back home in Alaska. I decided I was getting soft so I spent a few weeks of winter up here. It helped to get my strength back, and gather my endurance."

"Sounds good Snake, see you soon."

Snake hung up the phone without saying anymore. He finish off the end of his cigarette and placed it into the ash tray by the phone. Snake was exhausted at this point, he couldn't resist the warm bed in front of him. He dove into the covers and rested his eyes. Snake would wake up tomorrow, and begin packing for the long trip back to the problem at hand...

That morning hit quickly, the sun rose gently over the Alaskan hill tops and peeked into the cabin windows slowly. The beams of orange light hit Snake's eyes; waking him from his relaxing slumber.

"Hmmm... Haven't had that good of a sleep in a long time." Snake said as he gathered himself and rose from the bed. He had only a few things to pack before he left. Most of the things in the cabin were already there. Snake just brought his necessities: smokes, ash tray, clothing, food, just the things Snake considered he couldn't do without. So luckily packing wasn't a problem. He was able to fit them all into one small suitcase. He was ready to go in only a few minutes.

"I'll be back around some other time." Snake said to the Cabin itself, and the Alaskan life, as he walked out the door.

Snake caught the next flight out to New York that day. He was going to meet up with Otacon later that night. But not before he reluctantly endured a long 10 hour flight...

**That night...**

8:03 P.M. December 30, 2011, New York City

The night came quickly as the moon peeked above the skyscrapers and shined its glorious light onto the streets below. The water and the buildings all had a luminous glow as they reflected the bright blue lights. Snake and Otacon occupied a tiny room in one of the hundreds of buildings scattered across the city.

"Snake, do you really have to smoke now? I don't want that in my lungs." Otacon said, breaking the silence in the poorly lit room.

"Hmm.." Snake grunted as he placed the cigarette in the ash tray.

"Thank you."

"Alright, alright. So let's get to the point."

"Right. Ok Snake." Otacon said he pulled out the small tape holding the "important conversation"  
He flipped it around and placed it into the tape recorder already placed on the table.

"Let's hear it."

"Alright." Otacon pressed the playback button. The conversation began.

"Hello." Said the voice of Ocelot.

"Hello to you too." Responded the mysterious voice.

"I've got the last one."

"Commander Zero's?"

"Yeah, the big guy went down real easy." Ocelot said with a chuckle.

"Good, we can finally begin the last preparations for the project."

"How much longer? "

"Not too long, it's near completion. But still needs some bugs worked out."

"Ah well I'm sure these suits will do great when it's completed. I'm wearing one right now."

"And..."

"Well let's just say I feel like I could rip this Metal Gear in half if I wanted to." Both of the men laughed.

"Well I'm on my way as we speak, are we still meeting were we discussed?"

"Yes, of course. What better place than Federal Hall?" The man reassured him

"You're right."

"Meet me tomorrow night when the moon rises, we'll meet under the dark night." The man said almost poetically.

"Yes sir."

The tape ended. Otacon fixed his glasses accordingly and glanced at Snake.

"So what do you think?"

"Not much to think about. I'll just have to pay a little visit to our nation's birth place."

"That's what I was thinking. We can set you up there tomorrow night. You can stake out the place and see what their meeting is about. We still don't have enough to take action yet Snake, so be careful when you get there. If this meeting goes off without trouble, we might have everything we need. We could be able to strike before they do."

"That's if we can figure out what they are going to do."

"Well that's what you are here for." Otacon said with a grin on his face. He reached over, grabbed the tape, and placed it back into his front pocket. "I'll see you again tomorrow to further brief you on hopefully your last mission."

"I hear ya. Good to know I wont have to be leaving home for this one."

"Yep." Otacon said as he opened the door and walked out of the room.

Snake rested his head back. "I'm getting too old."

**Later that night...**

1:23 AM December 30, 2011 Federal Hall

_---"I'm getting too old"---_ The thought continued to cross his mind as he was stationed outside Federal Hall with nothing but his poncho as the rain came pouring down. Snake was hidden quite well, he was only on the building next to Federal Hall. But he blending in well with the dark night, his dark gray poncho was to thank.

"Arghhh..." Snake was becoming miserable, he was soaking wet, cold, and it was in the middle of the night. No signs of any life around him, everyone was at home resting in their cozy households. Snake was beginning to regret every leaving Alaska. But he had no time to think, his codec was ringing.

"What is it?" Snake said angered.

"Sorry, sorry. They should be there soon. Just hang in there."

"Damn miserable out here."

"Yeah I know, it must be absolutely freezing out there..."

"...I know."

"Snake let's just put it this way, all we need is this: What is the true purpose for the 12 cybernetic suits? And what exactly was the thing Ocelot was talking about in the conversation. This "project" they kept mentioning."

"I'll do what I can."

"Alright Snake, you'll stay out there for about another hour in a half. If they don't come by then, we can try another time."

"...I can manage." Snake said, knowing he had no choice but to tough it out...

A grueling 35 minutes pass before something caught Snake's eye through the swirling smoke from his cigarette. A dark figure walked the sidewalks in front of Federal Hall. With the same distinctive twirling of his revolver, he was no other than Ocelot. He slowly walked up the stairway toward the entrance. But he was alone at the moment, no one else was around. Snake rose slightly from his sit to further inspect Ocelot as he entered into the building alone. He quickly called Otacon.

"What's going on Snake?"

"I just saw Ocelot enter the building alone."

"Good. Now follow him."

"What about the other guy?"

"That doesn't matter right this second. For all we know he could already be in there."

"Alright I'm going, anything to get out of this rain." Snake said as he stood from his sit and began walking down the sidewalk with his head down. As he made his way down he flicked his cigarette to the side of the road and walked up the stairway. Before he entered, he quickly relieved himself of the heavy soaked poncho and dropped it to his feet. Snake quietly opened the door and walked in.

The place was as elegant as expected. There were detailed texture designs on top of each door way, long thick pillars stood all around the perimeter that held the historical building together. It was a magnificent view. Though something else caught Snake's attention when he entered: there was no security in sight, no custodians, no one. No one but Snake, Ocelot, and this mysterious man. Whom Snake was coming closer and closer to realizing his identity.

"Getting a little lazy?" Snake mumbled to himself as he continued following Ocelot's trail through the dozens of opened doors. Apparently he was not too concerned with masking his trail. Which may become a mistake on his part. As Snake continued following, he came up on the designated room "Meeting Area." As he slowly walked closer, he began to hear the words of the men.

"Glad to see you again Ocelot. It's been quite some time."

"Yes, it most definitely has."

"I see you have him under control?" The man said looking at Ocelot's arm.

"Yeah, after Big Shell I was able to forcefully regain control." Ocelot lifted his sleeve coat to reveal a disfigured arm. Burns, scars, gashes. "I did this to keep him away." Ocelot said covering his arm once again.

The two men paused for a brief second.

"So let's get right down to business." The man said breaking the tension. Snake at this point did not want to risk blowing his cover by trying to identify the man. So he just sat back and listened.

"Right." Ocelot said as he pulled up a chair.

"The suits are all set up accordingly at the moment." The man began.

"The bodies?"

"Yes, they are all in."

"So what else?"

"Besides the cybernetics suits, which we will now designate "The Anarchists."--"

"The Anarchists?" Ocelot interrupted.

"Yes. From the Revolution's death, the Anarchists are born from the ashes. The more violent, aggressive Revolutionaries."

"Hmmm..."

"Lets move on. With the Anarchists completed and ready. The final preparations on the project will be completed very shortly."

"The unveiling?"

"That'll be in the upcoming weeks if possible."

"Really, the sound of that gives me goose bumps."

"Yes I know, I can't believe after over 200 years it's finally going to be ready."

"The destruction of America as we know it..."

"Yes, of "America."

The two men laughed.

"So when will I able to see... this project?"

"Don't worry, it'll be soon, I'll give your the tour when it's ready."

"How's the facility running?"

"Oh the structure of it is--."

The men started to ramble on about useless information. Snake took this opportunity to try and find this mysterious man out. He thought to himself.

"If I get caught now, it wont matter. I've gotten enough intel, I'm sure Otacon has recorded." Snake said as he pulled out his small digital camera from his back pocket.

"I've just got to get one pic." He said as he edged closer to the door.

In the room, the men had the projector going as they inspected the images as they flashed on the wall. They discussed about the facility housing this "project" itself. No important information was leaked. Just talk about the structure and the architecture. This was Snake's one and only opportunity. And he took it. Snake flew around the corner and took a quick pic pointed at the general direction of the men. He was clueless if the pic was good enough or not. But he knew he didn't have the chance to get a better pic, and plus he had to get out of there as quickly as he could. Snake slid the camera back into his pocket and thought he had successfully completed this mission. Though that feeling quickly sunk deep into his stomach.

"Did you see that?" Ocelot asked the man.

"See what?"

Ocelot said no more as he began to walk cautiously toward the door. Snake began to tense up, he didn't want to screw this up now. Snake readied into a combat position waiting for him incase he walked through the door. He was positive he could take Ocelot if need be.

"Ocelot, where are you going?"

"I think, we might have a problem." Ocelot said, inches away from the door.

Suddenly a deathly silence came over. No one moved, no one talked. Pure silence.

"Ocel--" The man was cut off as Ocelot, now armed with his deadly combat knife, jabbed his arm out the doorway. He curved the blade to the left and planted it swiftly into the outside wall. Digging the blade in front of Snake's face.

"Damn, I missed!" Ocelot said in anger.

Snake quickly grabbed Ocelot's arm with his left hand, and swung around with his right hand as he planted it on Ocelot's elbow. Snake forced Ocelot out the door way with his powerful forearms and dropped him violently to the ground.

"Argghh!" Ocelot said in pain.

"What the hell is going on?" The man yelled from inside the room.

Snake left no response as he quickly jumped over Ocelot's body, and began his escape out the front door.

"SNAKE!" Ocelot yelled back as he forcefully lifted himself up from of the ground and began chase.

"Persistent." Snake said to himself as he glanced back to see Ocelot running behind him.

"You're not getting away from me!" Ocelot pulled out his double revolvers and began taking inaccurate shots at Snake.

Though running was not of Snake's nature he had to. He had too important info to just give up because he had to fight back. Snake had to swallow his pride and continue to push his legs to find the exit.

"Snake! Turn around and face me!" Ocelot said as he continued to taunt Snake.

He ignored his comments and continued his run, the exit was only a few feet away. His willful thinking was quickly interrupted as he felt a piercing burn in his right shoulder.

"Argghhh!" Snake had been hit.

And again, his left arm suddenly was filled with excruciating pain. Snake had been pierced twice by Ocelot's bullets. The exit seemed so far away at this point. To Snake's disbelief, he had failed. Snake had no longer any time to think, he was slowly fading away as he blacked out from the sheer pain.

"Snake! Snake! SNAKE!" Otacon screamed through the codec in shock.

There was no response.

Snake, had failed his mission...He had failed Otacon, and most importantly he had failed himself...


End file.
